I've Got birds In My Ears & A Devil On My Shoulder
by sakuraharunos
Summary: The summer of '09 is over in Konoha signaling the time for high school. The land of stereotypes, crazy parties and.. PINK FUZZY HAND CUFFS? M for Language, Violence, and Themes. Old Name: Konoha High
1. The Dance Of Love

Title: I've Got Birds In My Ears And A Devil On My Shoulder

Chapter Title: The Dance Of Love

Summary: : The summer of '09 is over in Konoha signaling the time for high school. The land of stereotypes, alcohol and.. PINK FUZZY HAND CUFFS?

Date Published: 4/6/10

Word Count: 2,247

What Am I Listening To Right Now?: Nothing… O.o"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. T.T"

"Gooooood morning Konoha City! It's six am and it's a beaut-"

Smash.

A grunt could be heard from under the covers.

A woman with brown hair in a messy bun walked into the room and neared the sleeping beauty's ear softly chanting "Saakuuraa."

Grunt.

"Sakuraaa."

Grunt.

"Come on, Sakura, honey. Time for your first day as a junior."

Gruuuunt.

"Damn it Sakura, wake up!"

"Ahhhh!" Said girl fell off of her bed in shock.

"Sakura, hurry up. It's already 6:07. You should've already been awake. I'll be downstairs making your breakfast so hurry up or else it'll get cold." She walked out the room. Correction; She _twirled_ out the room.

"That woman needs help…" Said the pinkette who was now rubbing her sore bottom. She walked to her bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she got out she got dressed in her black skinny jeans, her Asking Alexandria band t-shirt which emphasized her curvy figure, her black chucks, and her plain, and simple-don't forget old-black jacket. She then went back to her bathroom to do her hair.

Brush.

Blooooow.

Brush.

Straighten.

Brush.

Snip.

Tease.

Brush.

Snip.

Brush.

After all of that, she examined her hair in the mirror. Her long pink hair that went down to her mid-back was in a style most popularly know as 'Scene.' Her fringe was now neatly over her left eye. Next, she put on thick eyeliner.

When she was happy with her appearance she walked downstairs, grabbed a pop-tart and a brown paper bag containing her lunch.

"Sakura, eat your damn eggs!" Ignoring the odd woman Sakura simply walked out of the house with her rainbow checkered back pack, then skipped out the door to the meeting place where she met up with her best friends to walk to school together.

She skipped all the way down her street next to a stop sign and saw none of her friends were there yet. _"Eh, I'll just take out my iPod cause who knows how long I'll be waiting." _She reached in her pocket and grabbed her red iPod.

A few minutes went by and the song ended. She looked at the iPods' clock that read 6:57.

"_Where are they?"_

"Sakura-chaan!" She knew who's voice it was.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" It was one of her best friend's since kindergarten.

"Sakura-chaaa-Ahh!" She giggled as she saw Naruto rubbing the back of his head while he walked next to an annoyed looking Sasuke.

Naruto wore dark blue baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, vans, and his _very_ old orange jacket. His blond hair was messy and looked like it hasn't been brushed since…never.

Sasuke on the other hand sported a different style. He had black skinny jeans, vans, a Bullet For My Valentine band/muscle shirt, and a black and white striped jacket. His dark, raven hair was razor cut in a way that stressed out the beauty in his onyx eyes. Or was that the eyeliner?

Naruto hid behind Sakura "He keeps threatening to hit me."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you'd just shut up." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, you nervous?" Sakura teased.

"Hn."

"Anyways, Naru-what the heck?" Sakura turned around to see the blond going through her back pack. She smacked the boy. "How many times have I told you to stay outta my stuff?"

"Err- I lost count at seventy eight." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"And yet you never learn to stop. Any who, where's Itachi?" She asked, turning to Sasuke.

"Hn, like it matters." replied the raven haired boy while shoving his hands in his pocket, and walking in the direction of the school.

"Okay then…" Said the pinkette, kicking a rock with her feet as she walked.

After a ten minute walk the trio finally got to the school and walked to their homeroom, which they all _coincidentally _had together. Along with the fact how they all _coincidentally_ had the same classes. _Coincidentally_.

As they walked up the stairs, Naruto-being the knucklehead he was-tripped on a step and fell back to his doom.

Or so we thought.

"Eeeek!" Sasuke and Sakura turned around and saw that had Naruto tripped and fallen backwards down the long flight of stairs and crash-landing on a white haired boy.

Okay, so maybe it was his doom.

"Ahhh!" The white haired boy and Naruto cried when the both made impact with each other and hit the oh-so-lovely hard floor.

"Dobe." Sasuke said with boredom while taking his sweet time walking down the steps. Sakura was a different story.

"Naruto!" She ran to her blond friend's side who was now lying in the middle of the hallway.

"Sakura…" He said with a raspy voice.

"We gotta take you to the nurse!" She said while trying to lift the boy.

"No, it's already too late. I feel my time here slowly fading." A crowd was already forming in the hallway.

"Huh? No!"

"Oh! Is that the light?" A dramatic tear escaped from his eye as he pointed in a random direction. Some kid pointed at himself and mouthed 'Me?'

"No! Don't say that-"

"Shhh… " He put a finger on her plump, pink lips. "Shh... time for talking is over. Let our tongues do the dance of love." And with that he leaned forward to the girl.

"Oh, Naruto…" Sakura started, "You idiot!" She punched him in the face causing him to fly animatedly several feet away and over the crowd. She stomped back to Sasuke who had an amused look on his face.

"The dance of love?"

"Shut it."

"Didn't Naruto land on someone when he fell?"

"…Oh yeaaah!" She turned around and saw a white haired guy being laughed at by some other guy with a mask.

"Err.. Is he okay?" She asked as she stood next the masked guy.

"Eh, even if he was dead then I'd be happy 'cause I would making money off of his life insurance." The boy simply walked away, obviously, trying to hold his laugh in. The warning bell was heard, signaling for all students to go to their appropriate homerooms.

"Okey dokey, well I think we should go to homeroom now." Sasuke nodded and they left.

As they walked in the room they received glares from the girls. Okay, Sakura received the glares. Sasuke was just making some other girls drool. Ew.

Sasuke fangirl drool.

Epic ew.

Sasuke sat in the middle of the room. Sakura was going to sit in the seat next to him, but apparently someone else thought different.

"Karin, get out of my seat." Said girl glared back at the pinkette.

"This seat doesn't have a name on it. And if it did it would have mine. Right, Sasuke-kun?" The firey haired girl purred as she leaned onto said boy.

Sasuke just had a look of disgust and got up out of his seat and sat in the back of the room, pulling up a seat and motioned for Sakura to sit in it before he sat next to her.

Karin just gawked at them both and went back to sitting with her posse which consisted of a blonde girl named Ino and a brunnette named Ami.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"It's cool."

At that moment the teacher walked in. He had spikey, silver hair that seemed to stick out in all directions. He also wore a mask that covered his whole face except one eye.

"Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life." He crinkled his eyes, as if he was smiling. "Anyways, everyone, I'm gonna call your names to check for role. First is-" He was interrupted when someone burst through the door.

"I'm here!" Naruto.

"Ahh, yes, we can see that… What is your name?" Asked the teacher.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Ah, well, hello there, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm gonna be your homeroom and math teacher." There he went, doing the eye crinkling thing again.

"Okay…" Naruto said quite awkwardly.

"You know, Naruto, that you can take a seat…right?"

"Oh right!" He looked around the class and saw Sasuke and Sakura and sat next to Sasuke since Sakura already sat near the window.

"Okay, class, without anymore interruptions," he looked at Naruto, "would you all take out your notebooks and copy down what I'm about to put on the board."

A few hours went by and the three teens already went to math, science, and history. Now it was time for lunch.

On the way to lunch, Sakura remembered that she had forgotten her bag of lunch. She told Sasuke and Naruto to go ahead without her and that she'd catch up.

So, now she walked down the hallway to her locker. But before she made it there she heard a scream. Knowing that Konoha High had a reputation with fights she decided to go to the source since it didn't sound far away. In fact, it was just a hallway away.

When she got there she saw Karin, Ino, and Ami picking on a boy with an orange swirly mask, that was on the floor, backed up to the lockers, trembling. And being the kind person she was, Sakura got in between the Karin's posse and the boy.

"Leave him alone." She said with finality coming off her words.

"This doesn't involve you, Haruno." The firey red haired girl said in the snobbish voice that annoyed Sakura.

"I'm only gonna say this nicely one more time, since you can't get it through your thick skull. Leave him alone." The receiving end of the threat continually glared at her.

"I'm sick of you coming in between me and Sasuke. I'm sick of you butting into things that you have nothing to do with. And lastly, I'm sick of you breathing the same air as me." She said then got close to Sakura's ear, causing Sakura to tense, and whispered something. "Go die, emo girl. "

Sakura's fist met with Karins' face. Ino and Ami gasped loudly and ran to their leader's side.

"I've put up with enough of your shit for far too fucking long. You've ruined my life, and your lucky I don't even give you half the pain that you gave me." Ami saw that her friend had passed out, so she glared at Sakura. Ino, on the other hand, looked at Sakura with wonder then suggested that they should take their friend to the nurse.

When they were gone, Sakura turned around to face the masked boy whom she had forgotten about until now.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." she lent a hand to help him up. He looked at it, as if wondering whether or not to trust her, then took it. "What's your name?"

"Tobi's name is Tobi! And pretty girl saved Tobi! Yay!" He hugged the pinkette who was left blushing madly. "Thank you, Sakura-Chan!"

"N-No problem." Trying to recover from the blush-attack she was having.

"Mmmm.. Sakura-Chan smells good!" All of her efforts put into trying to keep herself from blushing were useless.

"Th-Thank you.." She saw a white haired boy walk up to her and push Tobi away. Before she could protest he took her hand and started kissing it.

"My name is Hidan, but you can call me Hidan-kun."

"Hey, aren't you the guy that Naruto landed on this morning when he fell off the stairs?" She took it as a yes when the white haired boy known as 'Hidan' tensed from embarrassment.

Okay, so far her today was weird.

First, she had a pop-quiz in math. And it's _the first day_. Second, she got involved with Karin and her posse-twice. And third, some random guy was making out with her hand.

"_**A random **_**hot **_**guy." **_Inner-Sakura corrected.

"_Shut up, will you?"_

"_**Oh, you know he's sexy."**_

"_Go somewhere."_

"_**And miss this? Nah, I don't know when the next time you'll have a boy flirting on you whom's name doesn't rhyme with Flah-u-grow."**_

"_Fuck you."_

"_**Hey look! He has a friend!"**_

I looked up and saw a blond boy walk up behind him.

"_**He's pretty hot, too!" **_She squealed. **"**_**Wait-He is a **_**he,**_** right?" **_

"_Go away!" _

"Hey, I'm Deidara, un." The blond boy greeted with a deep, masculine voice helping inner Sakura finalize he was male and that she wasn't turning into a lesbian.

"Good to know, now fuck off." Hidan said with annoyance in his voice.

"Now, why would I listen to you-" His words were cut short when he fell on his knees, breathing heavily, and grasping his… you know…

"Hidan, you bastard, un!" The blond growled as Hidan smirked.

"Hidan!" Sakura yelled. The bastard was being rude for cutting off someone..

"What?" He innocently played, though Sakura knew he was faking.

"I don't even know you, but you're such a prick!" Sakura stormed off to her locker then walked to the cafeteria.

This day just couldn't get any better.

Hello everyone. I hope you liked it even though I had to edit it. A lot. I know I took out the bus scenes and whatnot, but I have a perfectly good reason.

I just wasn't feeling it.

It involved too much description and I didn't want to bore you all out. So, I am just making everyone walk to school. It'd be nice if you could give me feedback, tips, and such. Especially since I'm winging it all 'cause I am too lazy to plan it out.

Ja Ne~! ^_^


	2. Friendship Smells Weird

Title: I've Got Birds In My Ears And A Devil On My Shoulder

Chapter Title:

Summary: : The summer of '09 is over in Konoha signaling the time for high school. The land of stereotypes, alcohol and.. PINK FUZZY HAND CUFFS?

Date Published: 4/6/10

Word Count: 2965

What am I listening to?: What's Up People- Maximum The Hormone.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Naruto? Pfft, I wish.

* * *

"What a prick." Sakura thought while eating her chocolate pudding. "Ahh, tastes so good!" She said while standing up with the creamy deliciousness in the air with hearts in her eyes. Apparently everyone in the lunch room heard her because they were all staring at her as if she turned into a ten foot tall purple dinosaur.

"Hehe… don't mind me. Just here. Eating pudding. Hehe, Yummm…" She smiled sheepishly then sat down blushing madly.

"Sakuraaaa-Chaaaaan~!" An orange blur flew to her and tackled her to the ground.

Correction: _Two_ orange blurs flew to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Hey Naruto, hey Tobi." Sakura greeted while rubbing her sore bottom. "Ow, this is the second time today!"

"Stupid mother has no decency in the morning.." She mumbled under her breath.

"Tobi? Who is-" Naruto saw the masked boy hug his best female friend violently. "Who is he? Sakura-Chan, is he your boyfriend?" Naruto paniced.

"Eh? Naruto no! He's my friend I made this morning." She smiled reassuringly.

"Oh. Okay whatever you say Sakura-Chan but, does he know that? Cause he seems awfully clingy right now." He said motioning to the boy rubbing his head against her chest. "U-Uh don't worry he knows. It's just that I saved him this morning from Ino's wrath."

"Oh! Speaking of that, Tobi has a gift for Sakura-Chan!" He pulled her out of the cafeteria after saying good bye to her blond friend. "Uh, Tobi where are you taking me?" She asked while walking outside with him.

"To meet Tobi's friends then give you the gift." Soon enough they approached eight boys sitting under, around, and on a cherry blossom tree. "Tobi's baaaaack!" yelled the orange masked boy. "And I brought Sakura-Chan."

Tobi and said girl stood in front of where the boys had now gathered. "Now, Sakura here is the gift. It is… dun, dun, duuun! The gift of friendship!" He announced proudly. "Okay, Okay. You know Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi already," the boy motioned towards himself. "And this is Zetsu, Kakazu, Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi."

"Itachi-kun!" She leaped towards Itachi.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan," he said smiling as he patted her head.

"No way! Itachi smiled! And because of a girl!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Well fuck. I think I've seen everything now." Hidan murmured in amazement.

"Well of course he smiled! He's one of my best friends!" said a proud Sakura as the rest of the boys looked stunned. They didn't know that the emotionless, Itachi Uchiha even was friends with a girl. Let alone, spoke to them and smiled…

"You make it sound like it's something important." Itachi spoke.

"Well it is, your one of only three friends that actually didn't ditch me when everyone else did…" the pinkette got quiet.

"Okay well make some room on that friendship list because you have eight new names!" Tobi happily yelled which caused Sakura to beam.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of the day rung, releasing excited teenagers from their classes into the now filling halls. Sakura walked towards her locker and took out her backpack. Over the loud chattering of the students in a rush to get out of the school, she heard a faint voice calling her name that got louder and louder by the second.

"Sakura-Chaan~!" After closing her locker she turned and saw Tobi running/struggling through the crowd. It took a few minutes but the masked boy finally made it to her.

"Yes, Tobi?" She squeaked as they both went through the crowd together to get out of the school.

"Well…" He started, "Everyone thought you were pretty interesting and different earlier-"

"It was my hair wasn't it?"

He continued, "-and we wanted to know if we could all hang out after school today." They finally made it out the front doors.

"Err- I'd love to but I can't today. I have a study session with my friends tonight…" Tobi's head dropped and Sakura automatically felt horrible. "…But I guess I can call them and postpone it for some other time."

Tobi bounced around happily as Sakura sighed and pulled out her black, boring old flip phone.

_To: Sasukee-Kun~!_

_Hey, sorry! I can't come over today, something came up. Rain check?_

_She slid it closed, "So where exactly is everyone?" _

"Oh, they're in the parking lot!" Tobi grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her away.

A few minutes later they made it to the lot and found the group of guys. Kisame decided to be the starter of the next conversation, "So who's house are we going to?"

"Not mine, un."

"Stupid, we all live together." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Ugh, shut the hell up! You make it sound like we're fucking gay or some shit."

"Well, it is true, un."

"That we're gay?" Kisame asked.

"No, dumbass!"

"Oh…"

Everyone else just watch a stupid argument go on and sighed at their friends oddity.

"How about mine?" Sakura questioned in a questionable way. Everyone agreed and started following behind Sakura as they walked to her house.

"We should've brought the car today, un." Deidara complained.

"Yeah, but who was the one that thought it'd be cool to blow up a tree and not think about the car being so close to it." The blond grinned sheepishly at his red haired friends comment.

"The car fixer-upper said it'd be ready to be picked on Friday. But don't do it again, it costs much too much money for you to be blowing all our stuff up." Kakuzu sulked at the thought of Deidara blowing up all of his money.

"Haha, yeah, stupid blond." Hidan said.

"I like how you can make comments on other peoples hair without taking yours into consideration." Zetsu pointed at the white haired mans hair.

"Yeah, what normal high schooler has naturally white hair?" Kisame agreed. Sakura's phone vibrated so being the genius she was, she opened it.

_One New Message!_

_From: Sasukee-Kun~!_

_Sure, Friday? And the dobe says hi._

"Fuck up, Kisame. You shouldn't be talking." Sakura ignored the boys and smiled at the last part of the text message.

_To: Sasukee-Kun~!_

_Fridays good. Tell Naruto I said hellooo. c:_

As she put away her phone she saw that her friends were looking at her weirdly. "What?"

"Who were you texting right now, un?" Deidara asked.

"No one…"

"Oh well you seemed rather content talking to this 'no one'." Kisame teased as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"Was it your boyfriend?" Sasori joked and smirked when she blushed a deep shade of red.

"N-No! Not at a-all!" Sakura shook her hands in front of her when she spoke.

"Okay, okay! We were just playing Pinky." Hidan reassured. Sakura 'phewed' a bit too early, "Whats this brotherfuckers name?" Sakura stiffened.

"Brotherfucker? Never heard that one before…"

**_"Haha! He just called Sasuke a brother fucker."_**

"I think you sound a bit too happy about him insulting our friend."

**_"Imagine Sasuke fucking Itachi!" _**Inner nearly died of laughing too hard while Sakura blushed red again at the thought.

"Ooh~! Sakura-Chan has a boyfriend?" Tobi jumped on Sakura's back, "Who, who, who~!" He sang in a way that would put owl's to shame.

"I don't have a boyfriend. It was just a friend from school that I was supposed to go study with." Sakura stated, clearly annoyed with everyone at the moment. Suddenly she was happy that she noticed they reached her driveway.

"Okay, well this is my house. I know it's not much but hey, my moms job isn't exactly the best paid one in the world." She said while walking in and going up the creaky stairs. Her house was two stories including the attic where Sakura's bedroom was. There was a twin sized bed on the right side of her bedroom that had black blankets and red stars on them. Her walls were plain white and were filled with posters of- Asking Alexandria, Bring Me The Horizon, Escape The Fate, Death Note and many more. She had one window with black curtains that was open and showed a tall tree in the way blocking any view the room could've had.

She sat on the floor and was soon joined by the boys. There was an awkward silence.

And you know who hated these the most? Tobi.

And you know who's job was to massacre them to their bloody extinction? Tobi.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-Chan smells and looks like a pretty flower!" He received a few bonks on the head and sulked in a corner of the room. Sakura blushed at his outburst and played with an interesting piece of carpet.

"So, Sakura…do your parents mind if we're over?" Sasori asked.

"No, my mom wouldn't mind. She's a nurse at the hospital and doesn't get home 'til around eleven."

"Ah, I see.."

"What about your dad?" Hidan questioned while gaining a glare from Itachi.

"He left when I was twelve." She said while getting a lot of sorry looks from the boys. "Nah, it's cool. You didn't know." she said while shrugging off the subject.

Hidan felt a little better but still felt kind of bad for bringing it up.

The rest of the boys felt differently.

They felt like biting the white haired boy's head off for bringing up such a sensitive topic.

Ow.

Sounds a bit yummy though, ne?

The murderous thoughts of the boys were put on hold when they heard a certain pinkette curse and smack her forehead. "Kuso! I'm such a bad hostess. Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" She asked while looking around to see if anyone wanted anything. They all shook their heads to say no. Well everyone minus Hidan who said an oh-so-appropriate 'Hell yeah!' Sakura smiled and went out of her way to go get some snacks for her new friends.

"I'll be right back!" She exclaimed. When she left the room Hidan suddenly felt very naked with everyone glaring directly at him with murderous intent.

"What-_ow_!" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Stupid[, un]!" The group shouted in unison.

"How could you bring up her father?" Itachi yelled.

"Well, I didn't fucking know!" Hidan replied defensively.

"Okay, well don't bring it up again! You don't know how that effected her. She's a really good person and you don't know what she's been though…" Itachi said concernedly.

"How do you know all of this about her, un?" Curiously asked Deidara.

"I was one of the only people that she could turn to when she was in the seventh grade when everyone else shunned away from her." Itachi said while his mind went flashback mode.

_~Flashback~_

_"A-And now no one w-wants to be my f-friend." cried a pink haired girl._

_"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said with sorrow filled in his words and eyes._

_"Forget them. If they treated you like that then you have no right to be crying over such low-lives." My little brother said while watching the girl cry in his blonde friends arms._

_"Yes, Sasuke is right, Sakura. We are here for you." I said feeling the pain emit from the young girl._

_"R-Really?" she said while looking up at us three with hope in her eyes._

_"Yes, Sakura-chan. We will be here for you forever. Reach out to our outstretched hands and trust us."_

_Sasuke and I nodded in agreement while gaining a trusting smile from our pink haired friend._

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Aww, poor girl." Kisame muttered.

"It's a shame that anyone would want to shun a girl like Sakura away." Zetsu commented.

"Yeah, she's cool, un."

"And the nicest person in the whole entire world!" Tobi yelled as he remembered when she stood up for him in the hallway against the scary red haired girl.

"We all have to admit that she is kinda cute too…" Kisame murmered.

"Cute? Fuck that, she's _fine_!" Hidan exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Tobi says we should be the bestest friends ever so we can help her get on with life!"

"I'm back~!" Sang the pinkette while carrying an armful of chocolate pudding, sporks, apple juice boxes and the biggest smile painted on her face.

* * *

Hours later the teens layed sprawled out on Sakura's carpet wiping the tears they had gotten from laughing too hard.

"Hahahaha! Tobi that was freaking hilarious!" Sakura said ruffling his hair.

"Who knew that Ebisu-sensei liked wearing womens perfume!" Sasori exclaimed.

"I mean really! What grown man wears 'Eggplant Esscence?'" Zetsu said laughing.

"I mean, it doesn't even smell all that appealing. " Kisame chuckled.

"Apparently Ebisu thinks it does." Itachi laughed.

"That is one sick bastard!" Hidan yelled as he held his aching sides.

"Ah, this is the start of a beautiful friendship, un." Deidara whispered as everyone else nodded in agreement.


	3. Ugh, I Hate These

Elloo my lovelys~

I would like to apologize for not having updated in such a long while.

I have no good enough reason for this other than the ones I have already spoke of on my profile.

One of those reasons are due to the lack of ideas on not just this story, but_ all_ on of my fanfics.

If you could please be so kind and to PM me with a few/lot of ideas?

-You will be credited if I do use your idea.-

Please PM rather than review with your ideas, I don't want anyone to steal your lovely ideas and/or have spoilers on what may happen later on in the story.

Although, if you can't PM me here then tell me on VF or dA. The links are on my profile.

Thank you all and sorry for sending an alert rather than an update.

-Sigh.-

Gomen, gomen. I hate these too. :/

Much love,

Sakura-wolfgirl aka Scarlett


End file.
